All I Need
by TransFanFreak101
Summary: Bluestreak was running away from the nightmares, away from the judging of the others and towards the one 'Bot that he could trust-or at least he hoped that he could trust. That night two 'Bots get what they both need and want. That night two 'Bots lives are changed forever. That night is forever.


**Okay this was just total randomness! In the poll that I have up somebody voted for a romance one-shot (although my "Yes, Opposites Attract" could also be an answer for that vote, if you haven't read it yet, go check it out) so here you go!**

**This is a song based one-shot thingie, spawned by the song **_**"All I need" by Within Temptation. **_**If you haven't heard of them you should check them out 'cause their awesome! Here are a few more of their songs: Angel, Utopia, Are You the One?, Mother Earth, The Howling, aaaaand I could go on and on so I'll just shut up now Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't *sniffle* I don't own *sobs* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *dies***

**Time Units via Transwiki (and myself…..so this might be a little off…..sorry!):**

**Solarcycle: 1 day**

**Astrosecond: .498 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 seconds**

**Decacycle: 10 days**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 6 hours**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Megacycle: 2.6 hours**

**Nano-cycle: 1 second**

**Orn: 1 day**

**Stellarcycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**Cycle: 1 week**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

o0o0o0o0o

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

A gun powder grey mech with some red highlighting his frame ran blindly ran through the halls of the _Ark_, his cooling fans working on high as they tried to cool down his overheated body. The cruel remarks and comments of his fellow Autobots chased him, bouncing around in his processor and spinning until they are all that he can think of.

"_I heard that he just hid like a coward while his friends and family were slaughtered. That's why he's a sniper, 'cause he's a fragging coward who can't do anything but let everybot else risk their necks while he hides."_

"_He never shuts up and I can't stand him because of it!"_

"_He's so annoying; maybe the next time he's in trouble we should just let the 'Cons offline him because they'd be doing us all a favor."_

Around and around, filling his processor with the pain and torment, the agony and the guilt that he had been trying so valiantly to battle through, hiding it from the rest of the crew when they looked his way by plastering a fake smile on his faceplates and locking away his real emotions behind a thick wall of endless talking and a façade of happiness and naivety.

It worked. The crew remained clueless of how broken he felt, of how guilty he was that he had hid and lived instead of dying with the rest of his home, friends, and family.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Sometimes he wished that somebot would look his way and see past his fake mask, that they would reach in and take the suffering from his spark, that they would hold him close when a bad memory flux of the destruction of Praxis would steal him when he tried recharged while whispering sweet nothings in his audio receptors to chase away the memories.

Bluestreak felt as if he was just an empty shell of what he once was; instead of being filled with happiness and innocence, he was filled with pain and silent torment, with a child-like being that had been thrust forcefully into a war many vorns before he should have been.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

His spark was now an empty black pit of suffering, and the gunner felt as if nothing could pull him out of it. Nothing could make turn him back into what he once had been.

All of the other 'Bots on the _Ark _seemed to only want him to shoot the enemy and to shut up. His incessant chatter- unknown to the rest of the crew- was the only thing that could keep his inner demons away, when he was awake at least.

While the other 'Bots only saw it as an ongoing monologue of annoying noise, he saw it as the only way to fill the silence with something other than the whine of bombs and screams of dying 'Bots that he just knew would fill it if he didn't. It was just too bad that the other 'Bots didn't know that, because if they did they might understand why he was the way he was.

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

Bluestreak was running away from the nightmares, away from the judging of the others and towards the one 'Bot that he could trust- or at least he hoped that he could trust.

The sound of his heaving intakes of air filled the otherwise quiet corridor, his pedes slowing in their punishing pace as he neared his destination. Even as he drew closer doubts began to trickle through the cruel comments of his comrades that were reverberating in his processor.

'_What if he thinks the same things that the others do? I know that he said that he doesn't mind my talking but what if he really does and secretly wishes that I would just leave him alone so he can work in peace and I'd stop coming to him even if I do bring him energon and even listen to him when he talks about his experiments because they are interesting and no other 'Bot wants to listen to him talk about stuff that they obviously don't understand, myself included and oh Primus what if-"_

He was interrupted from his inner doubting thoughts when he ran into something. The young Datsun had been slowly backing away while the whispering uncertainty's echoed in his processor when he backed into something. Something hard and warm. Something metal. Something….alive.

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning it all around_

Bluestreak whirled around in horror. The 'Bot that he had ran into looked at him in confusion as he began to stutter out apologies.

"Oh hi, um I didn't mean to. I'll just go now, and I, err, I'm sorry-"

Again he was cut off, although this time it was by the 'Bot in front of him talking.

"It's okay 'Blue no damage has been done," Wheeljack gave him a scrutinizing look, making Bluestreak feel like the inventor was looking right into his spark, "What's wrong? You look…scared? Hurt? Upset? Seriously what's wrong? You know that you can talk to me about anything, so what happened?"

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

There was something in the way that Wheeljack looked at and spoke to Bluestreak, something that made the energon tears already running down his faceplates fall even faster as the emotional blocks within him threatened to break and crumble.

The CME took a few cautious steps towards him; his arms raised in a 'surrender' pose, as if Bluestreak was an animal getting ready to bolt. And truth be told, he was _extremely _ready to bolt away from Wheeljack, away from the uncertainties and doubts, away from the pain and guilt that plagued him constantly. It took only one more word from the Lancia to break him.

"'Blue?"

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

Bluestreak fled-right into Wheeljacks open arms. The inventor stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. Coming to his senses he looked down at the grey and red 'Bot who was keening and crying in his arms as he gently embraced him, sheltering him from the rest of the world and slightly easing the pain that filled the younger 'Bot.

"Shhh 'Blue it's alright, I'm here. I've got ya so you don't need to worry anymore."

The Praxian just held on to the older 'Bot even tighter.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

"Why?"

The spark-broken question just about broke Wheeljacks own spark.

"Why what Bluestreak?"

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear, don't tear me down_

"Why did I survive Praxis? Why does everybot hate me? Why does my spark still hurt and ache? _Why me Wheeljack?__** Why me?**_"

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

Wheeljacks spark twisted in its casing, but he didn't really have an answer that he felt would ease the gunners' obviously grieving spark so he settled for tightening his grip, being careful of the sensitive doorwings that adorned his back.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

"'Blue, I can't give you an answer that will ease your pain, but I can say this: You were meant to survive, because if you weren't, if it hadn't been Primus' will that you live, then you wouldn't be here right now," Wheeljack ran a soothing servo along the top of Bluestreaks right doorwing, "And if you weren't here right now then I would be very sad."

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

Bluestreak looked up at Wheeljack, "Do you really mean that? Like for real? Because I was afraid that you were like the others and that you didn't like how much I talked and stuff but it's not my fault that I talk so much because-"

The young 'Bot was cut off for the third time that night, but this time it from a pair of lip-plates connecting with his.

Time as they both knew it froze, as all that they could sense was the pressure, the texture, the warmth of the chaste kiss. Time thawed when Wheeljack reluctantly pulled away from Bluestreak while said 'Bot just looked startled.

For a moment the CME thought that maybe he had overstepped the invisible boundary between friends and lovers that separated himself and Bluestreak, until the young 'Bot curled his arms around Wheeljacks neck and brought him down for another time-stopping kiss.

The only thought on both of their processors was: _'He is all that I need and want. Thank Primus that he is still here.'_

o0o0o0o0o

**o.0….That turned out a lot different than I thought that it would, and I'm not sure yet if that's good or bad. (0_0)' Okay for those of you who didn't compute that last "thought" from the 'Bots like my insane brain did I meant it to mean something along the lines of:**

**(Bluestreak about Wheeljack) Thank Primus he didn't offline in an explosion because he's all that I need and want.**

**(Wheeljack about Bluestreak) Thank Primus he didn't die at Praxis because he's all that I need and want.**

**Savvy? Good!**

**So tell me what you think! Reviews are like explosions are to Wheeljack and like wrenches are to Ratchet! Don't let them down! XD**

**Posted: 6-23-12**


End file.
